Post Tenebras Lux
by ciemai
Summary: He let the Deatheaters inside Hogwarts, killed Dumbledore, handed Harry to Voldemort and basically won the war for the Dark side. Draco Malfoy is one of the most hated, most feared and most prized student of the Dark Lord and he is the only one standing between her and death. She cannot help still being in love with him but she vowed to the gods he will never have her forgiveness.


She looked around the grand dining area inside Malfoy Manor. She had been here as a girl more times than she can count but she cannot remember there being a happier time. At last! They are now free! The magical community is finally out of hiding. After Harry Potter was defeated at the Battle of Hogwarts, the Wizarding Community lower their wands and kneel to the Dark Lord. Soon after that muggle London fell down, all filthy muggles are now either dead or slaves. She looked around the room and smirked when she saw a line of mudbloods carrying trays of foods to be served to them. One in particular caught her attention, she was wearing the same shapeless brown sack cloth that all of them was wearing but she looks so familiar… her eyes widened when she got closer and she got a better look at her. Hermione Granger!

Sweet, Merlin, the Malfoys own Hermione Granger.

She heard that she was present at the Battle of Hogwarts. There were hushed whispers among her peers about her prowess at the battle, none will admit how powerful the witch is. She's surprised that it was even being mentioned even in secret.

The mudblood passed her seat and put her tray in front of Draco further down the table then stood slightly behind him. Her eyebrows almost disappeared up her hair when the blond Heir did not even acknowledge the girl. She was one of the few people who knew about Draco and Hermione's unexpected relationship starting 5th year at Hogwarts. She was also one of the fewer people who know how serious he was with the Gryffindor. She looked at the other girl at the corner of her eyes. Her previously long hair was hacked at just until under her chin, it looks like she hadn't put a hairbrush through it for a few days though. She was considerably thinner and her skin is too pale. But other than that she looks fine compared to the other mudbloods who are obviously limping or sporting cuts and bruises all over their body. She even saw one missing an eye and another one with only one arm. Or perhaps they were like that before the war even started. She mentally shrugged. She doesn't really care about them, she thinks they are where they should be.

She looked back at the girl, even though she hates her guts she's willing to admit that she has one of the most beautiful faces she had ever seen, it's different to the Astoria Greengrass who looks like one those muggle actors, or Daphne's angelic beauty or even her mischievous one. Hers is an unassuming beauty, some would call it classic. She had a small heart shaped face with big brown eyes surrounded by long thick eyelashes she would kill to have. Her nose was pert and her lips shaped like a cupids bow. The one thing she envies the other girl for is her skin. Her skin is always clear, she seemed not to have suffer any teenage hormonal imbalance in the form of ziths. And even now with soot and dirt smudged across her cheeks she can tell that she is still as unblemished as ever. She saw Astoria deliberately tripped a young boy carrying a big bowl of steaming soup, the former Gryffindor immediately went down to help her fellow mudblood clean the floor, her hands shaking with the heat from soup.

"Let him be." Draco said stoically, and sent a flash of blue towards her way.

She immediately straightened up and went back to her place, her eyes on the poor boy who is still cleaning the piping hot soup, his hands already forming blisters. She looked at Granger's hands and found it red but unblemished. She hid her smile behind a goblet of wine.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she approach his stiffed back, she looked beyond the floor to ceiling glass windows to see mudblood servants scurrying back and forth preparing the house for the Winter Gala that the Malfoy's are throwing in three days.

"Supervising the slaves." He said boredly.

"Are you?" she said and looked at the Granger girl who is busy scrubbing the hardened stairs that is now covered in snow. "You are the Dark Lord's favorite. You opened Hogwarts to the Death Eaters, offered Dumbledore's head in a platter and single-handedly delivered Harry Potter. You are one of the most feared and powerful man in the Wizarding world, you can take whatever you want."

"I don't want her." He said darkly, his hands tightening to fists. "She's a mudblood! A disgusting creature not even fit to lick my boots. She's where she deserved to be."

She sighed heavily as she looked at her childhood friend. His eyes are dark like melted metal and his jaw perpetually clenched.

She sighed in defeat. "Suit yourself. You might as well just give her to someone else then. Marcus Flint was practically salivating over her at dinner. We all know how obsessed he was of Granger, even married someone who looks like her. You would make him a very happy and loyal dog if you throw him a bone."

She took a step back in shock as Draco turned abruptly towards her, she could almost feel her heart lodge up her throat at the dangerous glint in his eyes. The only time she ever see him with that look was in the battlefield.

"Make yourself useful, Pansy, and supervised the slaves." He said with a dangerously low voice as he stride outside of the enormous Malfoy Family Library. She jumped ungracefully and let out long breath she did not know she was holding as the large double panel door slammed shut forcefully shaking the whole room.


End file.
